<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[R27]Nightglow by yunshuitao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171056">[R27]Nightglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshuitao/pseuds/yunshuitao'>yunshuitao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshuitao/pseuds/yunshuitao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他将转瞬即逝的时间交付于你，与你实行最后的疯狂。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[R27]Nightglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>意识流的车，慎入</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　你的指尖在描绘着他的脸庞，你喜欢观赏他的失措无望，他带着一丝羞意的指尖轻触肌肤，带你进入从未踏足之场，你毫不犹豫地盲从，他的眼角染上天边的红霞，唇边流露出破碎的吟唱，你们在皎洁的月光下揺船，床笫发出动人的声响。</p><p> </p><p>　　暖棕色的眼睛失去了神采，抬手拥住你的胸膛，向你展露致命的芬芳，你顺从心底的幻想，牙齿采摘诱人的果实，转而吸吮甜美的果香，这并不能满足你心底的渴望，干涸的内心想要探索更多，想要让他爱到发狂。</p><p> </p><p>　　哨声引来了垂涎羊群的孤狼，咬住幼羊脆弱的咽喉，喉间小心翼翼的的颤动让你失去理智，陷入虚妄。雨打芭蕉花蕊被浸湿，欲w之花在你手中绽放。</p><p> </p><p>　　你的手闯入他的身体他的灵魂他的滚烫，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，弹起世上最华丽的乐章。唇瓣印在精致的锁骨，盖上独属于你的红色畅想。</p><p> </p><p>　　幻想｜现实</p><p> </p><p>　　大片的红色在白瓷的肤色上流淌，腥甜的味道充斥着口腔。紧紧拥抱着他的身体，无可奈何，无助无望。</p><p> </p><p>　　他将转瞬即逝的时间交付于你，与你实行最后的疯狂。</p><p> </p><p>　　爱与死亡奏出绝响，荆棘鸟拥抱死亡大声歌唱。</p><p> </p><p>　　鲜红的血迹蜿蜒在他身上，红与白交错凝成诗行。</p><p> </p><p>　　营养灌溉着黎明的花朵，时间夺走他的温度与过往。</p><p> </p><p>　　而你，陷入悲伤。</p><p> </p><p>　　——————</p><p> </p><p>　　“reborn……我活不了了……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“能……满足我最后一个愿望吗……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“……你说。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“和我……融为一体吧……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“……好。”</p><p> </p><p>　　抵死缠绵。</p><p> </p><p>　　“Tiamo。”闭上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>　　“……我也是。”</p><p> </p><p>　　四周重归寂静，只剩下风在窗外呼啸。</p><p> </p><p>　　冰冷的花瓣被风卷起送入窗口，落在了拥抱着的两个人身上。</p><p>　　——————</p><p> </p><p>　　草我为什么要搞押韵，我又不是写诗歌的</p><p> </p><p>　　这次是意识流的刀，大概是死前的最后一炮，下次试试蒸馒头类型或者种地浇花类型的</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>